Slippers and methods of manufacturing such slippers are well known in the art. Further, ornaments to various types of clothing and footwear are also known in the art.
There remains a need for an easy and inexpensive method of manufacturing a mask slipper wherein an outer latex layer, which forms a mask, is attached to an upper foot section of the mask slipper.